Terrifying Shadows - Dragan's Plan
17-27 April, 2014 Official Walkthrough Terrifying Shadows returns! Gather Shadows to progress in this event. Enter the Event dungeons on your own or in a group. Difficulty of the dungeon will scale with the levels of the players and the number of individuals in the group. :1. Collect Coffee Beans and Ordinary light essences from "worthy monsters" in dungeons and in the wilderness. :2. Enter Troll Canyon at Night from any urban area for 10x Coffee Beans. :*In Troll Canyon Night, defeat Shadow Portals to collect Portal Fragments. Each Shadow Portal may drop 1 random fragment (out of 4 possible). :*Once all 4 Shadow Fragments are found, trade them with Jon Sunlair for a Shadow Portal. :3. Open the Shadow Portal by right-clicking on the item to enter Sargon's Shadowfort. (Enter Sargon's Fort (Difficult) by using a Mighty Shadow Portal. :*Attack Sargon using Light Essences (100%, +150%, or +300%). Daily Reward: Night in Sargon's Armor Pack: 5x Coffee Beans & 250x Ordinary Essences of Light Progress Reward *50 shadows = 2x Gem bag, flawed or splintered *150 shadows = file:drak14.png 30 *310 shadows = 3x Amphorae Keys *490 shadows = Mighty Shadow Portal *740 shadows = file:drak14.png 50 *1060 shadows = 2x Winter Solstice Gem bags, splintered to polished *1405 shadows = Shadow Minion Armor (Costumes) *1830 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *2335 shadows = Large Gem bag, normal to polished gem *2870 shadows = Shadow Stone (Gems) *3495 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *4210 shadows = Goth Hare (pet) *4960 shadows = Red Armored War Horse *5800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *6740 shadows = (level 40) *7800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *9000 shadows = 25px|link=Sargon's Torso - Ranger 25px|link=Sargon's Torso- Dragonknight Sargon's Torso (level 45) & file:drak14.png 250 Total = file:drak14.png 730 Shop Quests Jon Sunlair *>> Web of Lies: Unique, main quest line (3 part quest) *Vigilance: Trade 500 Ordinary Light Essence ... x10 *The Key to Happiness: Trade 200 Ordinary Light Essence ... *The Path of Shadows: Portal Fragments 1, 2, 3 & 4 ... Sir Hardy *Terrors of the Night: Kill 1000 monsters in Troll Canyon at Night ... x50, *Where the Wild Shadows Roam: Kill 500 monsters in Sargon's Shadowfort ... x100, x100 *''Entering the Shadow Kingdom: (quest collected during the event Relics of the Wild Forest -- no longer available)'' Festive Amphorae (red) + Portals (yellow) Possible drops from Festive Amphorae: *Drakens (1x, 50x) *Shadows (5x, ) *Coins *Coffee Beans (2x, ) *Ordinary Essence of Light (500x) *Mighty Light Essence (250x) *Shadow Minion Helmet (consumable, permanent) *Shadow Minion Pauldrons *... Portals: *4 Purple portals can drop 1 of 4 types of Portal Fragments *The red Powerful Shadow Portal Doubler located in the west can drop a Mighty Shadow Portal Piggies Each pig contains 5x, 10x, or 20x shadows. PigR1.jpg PigR2.jpg PigR3.jpg PigR4.jpg PigR5.jpg PigB1.jpg PigB2.jpg PigB3.jpg PigB4.jpg PigB5.jpg PigG1.jpg PigG2.jpg PigG3.jpg PigG4.jpg PigG5.jpg PigY1.jpg PigY2.jpg PigY3.jpg PigY4.jpg PigY5.jpg ---- Sargon's Shadowfort Sargon's Shadowfort is similar to those in the past Terrifying Shadows events. Enter by activating either the normal Shadow Portal or the Mighty Shadow Portal (difficult - bosses will drop 2x more shadows, increase opportunity for unique drops but is harder than normal mode). Spider Eggs & Black Knight Arachna's Eggs can be found within Sargon's Shadowfort to aid you in battle. Place 150x Light Essence at it core to create a force field around the egg, which will weaken all enemies nearby for 5 minutes. Summon a Black Knight at the Black Knight Portal by using a Black Knight Horn (obtained from the quest Web of Lies (2/3). He will fight by your side until the end. If the summoner is defeated, the Black Knight will also disappear. Monsters Champions: *Devestating Swamp - slow, high hitpoints *Bahadur the Immortal - 2x reincarnations (respawns with 2 skeletal warriors on 1st revival and 2 hound dogs on second) *Threshold Guardian - explodes in a blaze of fire *Nerfertari Guardian - lightning strike freezes when hit *Tortured Soul - when in close range, Paralyzing misery slows travel speed by 40% Others: *Sinister Swamp - leaves behind a Poisoned pool when defeated (33% slower travel speed, deducts 3%/5% of your hitpoints as Poison damage *Sinister Bone-biter - bite causes a Bleeding Wound (Deducts 20% of your hitpoints as Physical damage, 4 seconds; bleeding debuffs can stack *Undead Slave - scratch causes a Bleeding Wound Sargon: Essences that "destroy darkness" will be required to defeat Sargon. Sargon has 4 forms, which means that it will revive 3 times. Extra note: the summoned watchman is able to heal Sargon. Tip: defeat the watchman first to prevent Sargon from healing. #In his first form, Sargon is only able to use swing attacks. #In his second form, he gains the ability to use a ground breaker like attack with spikes protruding from the ground. This attack deals high damage. Furthermore he can summon a minion similar to a watchman that will not disappear until you kill it and will heal Sargon. #In his third form, Sargon can now summon up to two watchman-minions at a time. Also when he revives he will spawn with strong skeletal warriors. Furthermore, he will also call upon more skeletal warrior as time progresses. Finally, he also has the ability to teleport himself to a location while casting lightning on the spot he teleports to at the same time he moves. #In his last form, Sargon turns into a "watchman" himself. He does not move and shoots lightning balls and casts icy meteors. When icy meteor hits the ground regardless of hitting the player, it will turn into singularity that does not have armor reduction. When the lightning balls hit, it will slow you down. Piggies Images from the DE Forums ---- Unique Terrifying Shadows Items Unique equipment, costume, emotes and cloak can drop from Sargon the Terrible by defeating all 4 forms. Difficult level will have a higher rate of item drop. Unique Equipment Others Category:Terrifying Shadows Category:Events